User blog:Beastquester123/Star Wars: Hidden Threat
My first ever fanon story. Takes place during the Clone Wars. It all starts in the Coruscant Underrworld... Main characters (exclusive to my fanon series, since I made them) *Maxo (male clone of Jango Fett, Renegade Clone Trooper) *Stravus Geb (male Miralan bounty hunter) *Vectis Daas (male Zabrak Jedi Padawan) Chapter One Maxo stopped running and rolled quietly into a cover position behind a large dura steel crate. Rifle raised, he scanned the nearby road, wary for any sign of movement. During his time in the Grand Army of the Republic, the clone trooper named Maxo served faithfully, until the Battle of Felucia. The army, he believed, had abandoned him there. They presumed he had been MIA, so took a shuttle flight to Coruscant and decided to help keep at least some form of protection to the citizens underneath the surface, citizens the Republic never cared about. The Republic never cared about any clone trooper in the first place. In the eyes of the wealthy senator and the Jedi Order, they were just slaves forced to fight in a war against a droid army and a renegade Jedi named Dooku. Maxo couldn't trust the Jedi Order either, what if more Jedi became like Dooku? All would be lost... Footsteps came thudding up the dimly lit road, right ahead. Two Black Sun gangsters approached, talking in low voices. Even though their headquarters are elsewhere in the galaxy, the infamous criminal syndicate also had a base here, deep in the bowels of Coruscant, in sectors where even the Coruscant police avoided. Maxo's new life since his AWOL from the Clone Army, was to protect the citizens of these dangerous sectors, from the Black Sun syndicate's wrath. Maxo tried his best to overheard them. "We can't keep kidnapping them one by one" said the Rodian in stubby battle armor "The risks are too high". The male human next to him replied "That's what our main focus is now, the citizens are already scared of us, they won't notice their family missing one-by-one. After all, that's our mission, isn't it?" Suddenly an electro-net with such speed was hurled out of nowhere at the two Black Sun gangsters. They doubled over, and fell, unconscious, to the hard floor. The sound of a jetpack, and an armored figure, descended. The armored warrior looked at the unconscious Black Sun soldiers, then as fast as wind, spun around and activated a flamethrower. The deadly arcs of heat trailed at Maxo's direction. He quickly rolled sideways, away out from the dura steel cover, for he know that the flame would surely damage his head. "What's a clone trooper doing in the bowels of Coruscant, huh? the armored warrior said from behind his mask. The voice held no trace of humanity. Maxo looked at him. "That's non of your concern, bounty hunter". But the bounty hunter did not listen, he held his arm out, and a small dart flew out of the end and pierced Maxo's skin. "Subduing dart, you can't move, but still can talk" said the bounty hunter "you will tell me everything you know about the Vindicator" Maxo didn't know what he was talking so he tried to keep his expression blank. "You don't know?" The bounty hunter showed some degree of skepticism in his voice. Seconds later, as if luck was on Maxo's side, a whirling blue energy blade arced out of nowhere, held by a Zabrak teenage boy in dusty gray armor, covered in torn brown robes. The "Jedi" landed several in front of the bounty hunter. His lightsaber held in an agressive stance. "So, we got a Jedi here too?" the bounty hunter mocked. The Jedi advanced closer still. His voice filled with determination. "Let him go, bounty hunter" As fast as the Jedi ended the sentence, the bounty hunter activated his jetpack and began flying up, and soon he was gone. "You alright?" the Jedi asked Maxo. "I'm okay" Maxo answered "So what're you doing here this deep in Coruscant" The Jedi looked confused, as if he had asked something offensive. "How about you" he countered. The next sentence came from both their mouths, and at the same time. "I've deserted". Silence. And then, the Jedi smiled, a young, energetic smile. "So we're on the same boat now" said Maxo "Or do you?" The Jedi's reply came as better than expected. "Of course, one Jedi and a clone, fighting for a living in the Coruscant underworld!" "Wait, young one" Maxo stopped him "Did you hear what the bounty hunter asked me?" "Well" the Zabrak Jedi paused, then continued "He said something about a "Vindicator" Chapter Two Stravus Geb steered the freighter out of Coruscant's atmosphere. The helper droid NO-NO was no help at all. Category:Blog posts